Of Roses and Doctors
by TheWiseOne76
Summary: Even the Gods have to do a secular visit to the doctor. For Peorth that moment is come, but she's afraid. Not of the doctors, but of one in particular.


Ah! My Goddess isn't mine.

This story isn't meant for profit but for pure entertainment.

Thanks to devil-urd for having pointed out to me that the story wasn't good translated.

And as I had before promised. Now I have find a really good Beta, deideiblueeyez, that will help me. Most of the thanks go to her for making the corrections of the translation and the proofreading.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>It was Sunday afternoon and the citizens of Nekomi were fully intent on enjoying the weekly day of rest, each in their own way.<p>

Even at the Tariki Hongan all was quiet: Welsper slept on top of a rock garden, Keiichi was performing the usual monthly check to his BMW, Banpei was guarding the gate (as usual), and Belldandy was busy in the kitchen.

Even Mara and Hild had paused that day. In fact, they were in their lair intent on beating each other to death…virtually.

For once the neighbors, the birds and daytime-loving animals could enjoy a little peace.

Not everyone was happy, however.

"Waaaah! You cheated!"

Keiichi stiffened at the cry, Welsper yawned, Banpei looked up curiously and Belldandy shook her head and sighed.

Urd put her hands on her hips, glaring at Skuld in irritation. "What are you saying?! The rules and regulations are clearly written right here!" she said, flourishing the instructions. "It's not my fault if you stink!"

They were both in the tea room and had just finished a game of Castle risk, with Urd emerging the victory. They had both donned military uniforms for the occasion, Skuld's being green and Urd's a hue of beige.

In response, Skuld printed two "_stupid_"s on her face before running to her room, fuming.

The Goddess of the Past sighed.

To her irritation, she wouldn't be able to remove them from her face for a while, but at least the TV was all hers.

"Finally," she sighed as she floated towards the TV. She glanced at Peorth, who had stood on the sidelines to watch her in a corner of the room.

The entire time the goddess of the roses hadn't opened her mouth, nor had she moved from her spot. Occasionally she looked to the old pendulum clock that hung on the wall.

The fact that she hadn't participated in their challenges was quite unusual for her.

"Peorth—"

"Shhh, I'm not here."

Urd said nothing and concentrated on the television. She entertained the idea that maybe her friend was pretending to be furniture, perhaps as a hanger, given the pose that she was currently in.

And yet she knew that whatever the other goddess had, she had nothing to do with it, so it wasn't her problem. When the Goddess of Past found an interesting channel, she floated into a more comfortable position and crossed her legs.

After a few minutes, however, the game began to bother her and she went to her room, arms full of clothes upon her return. Urd approached Peorth and distributed them appropriately: Some coats and jackets in her arms with some on her head for good measure.

So many articles of clothing were being piled on the goddess of roses that she began to see red. "What are you doing?" Peorth barked as she threw them off her person.

Urd raised an eyebrow. "I'm helping you become a more realistic piece of furniture. And I don't like it when objects are staring at me," she finished as she resituated the coats on her fellow goddess. Satisfied, she floated back to the TV and struggled to hold back a laugh at the growl of anger from Peorth.

Half an hour hadn't passed when Peorth decided enough was enough and threw down the coats once more, sighing dramatically. Urd ignored her.

The goddess of the roses sighed louder.

Urd continued to ignore her.

Peorth then flew towards Urd and jumped on her from behind, resulting in her almost falling over. She sighed in her ear. By that point the goddess of the past was more than a little irritated by Peorth's antics, but she continued to stare at the TV and focus with all her might on the program, hoping that the goddess would grow bored, give up, and leave her alone.

This plan didn't work, as after a few minutes Urd sighed with annoyance. "You look upset."

"Oh, you noticed? Is it because we're friends, and friends are linked by a deep empathy with each other!"

Urd tried to shove Peorth off of her but this proved to be a fruitless endeavor. For once she had the TV all to herself and she wanted to enjoy it. "Oh yes? Wonderful!" she said sarcastically. "Then go to Belldandy, she is more related to you –Urgh!"

Peorth put her arms around the neck of her friend and dragged her down with her as she moved to make melodramatic poses. Resigned, the Norn surrendered and snorted, looking up at the sky.

"No, I want to share my problems with you, because a little birdie told me someone, after learning that I didn't do the secular health checks, went and snitched on Eir, which means I now have to hide here. But don't worry, one day I shall repay that person when I have the chance!"

As she spoke, her voice became angrier and angrier as her grip on Urd tightened who in turn began to struggle for air. Her face changed from blue to purple. "And why do you come crying to me?" she choked out.

When Peorth saw the color that Urd had turned, she let her go, dropping to the ground with a thud. The Norn took a deep breath and rubbed her neck, glaring down at Peorth with irritation. "I think this is an excuse for a vacation, wouldn't you! Since you already invited yourself..!"

Peorth laughed haughtily. "No way!" she retorted. _I would say the opposite_, she thought nervously.

_Long before…_

"Well girls, now that you know the ropes I leave everything to you. See ya!" Peorth exclaimed before heading to the exit of the administration building.

"Ah! Peorth, wait!"

Peorth stopped and turned to face Ere. "Yes?"

When Ere approached her, the young goddess took out a very thick scroll. "Seeing that you're going to Earth, here is the list of things that we need." She began to unroll it, the scroll seemingly endless. So endless it was that after finally unraveling there was a mountain of paper where the goddess of roses once stood. Peorth managed to escape the clutches of the list, then turned to Ere quite irritated. "All of this stuff? Are you crazy or something! Do I look like a mule, or a porter!"

Despite Peorth's outburst, Ere didn't flinch. She smiled sweetly. "Of course not, but we never have as much time for the holidays as we should have, and your trip is convenient. So we wrote this list and thought maybe you could do a little _shopping_ for us."

Peorth rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, since I'm in hurry, let's do this. As soon as I return, you can have your vacation, okay?"

Ere turned to her two companions who were working on their terminals. "Gals! You hear something?"

They turned to her. "No!" they exclaimed in unison.

Peorth rubbed her temples, "Gnn…alright!" She took a deep breath then shouted, "Once I come back you can immediately go on vacation!"

Her voiced bounced off the walls and everyone could hear the echoes.

Ere and the girls had never felt as happy as they did then. "Much better now, now that there are witnesses, you can go. Have fun!"

The goddess of roses snorted and walked away, dismissing the greetings of the other goddesses with a wave of her hand.

"I came here because I thought that you would come with me in case Eir succeeded to find me." Peorth said with a fake smile.

When Urd realized her words, she frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't – Uagh!"

Peorth grabbed her by the collar. "Liar! I know it's you, after all you're her pupil, aren't you?" she spat in her face, shaking her with fury.

"Thi-s doe-e-esn't m-mean a da-damn th-i-ing!" stuttered the Norn. At that moment Peorth ceased shaking her, but maintained her grip on her collar. "And it will be a bit of time that I won't see her!" Urd finished, freeing herself from the grasp. Why the hell does everyone put her in the middle of every trouble?

Peorth folded her arms, staring at her with disdain. "Heh! Maybe you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that you're coming with me! So, _when_ Eir tells me that it was your fault, you will not be able to escape me."

"Go where? And what did Urd…?"

The two goddesses turned toward the owner of the voice and met the curious gaze of Belldandy. The young goddess placed that tray in her hands onto the table and began to pour the tea. She handed over cups to Peorth and Urd before straightening herself.

Peorth watched the girl as she called Skuld and Keiichi. She hadn't made up her mind whether to tell her or not. At the last minute she opted to do so, but before she could speak, Urd interjected:

"I didn't do anything! It's her that's confused. Maybe the air of the Earth isn't good for her!" she exclaimed angrily as she put her free hand on her hip.

"She was ordered to do the secular visit by Eir, but is afraid to go alone!"

Belldandy smiled when she heard Eir's name, then took a sip of her own drink while her mind skipped to distant and pleasant memories.

When Skuld and Keiichi arrived the goddess came back to reality. She put down her cup and gave them their tea.

The two newcomers took their place at the table and watched Peorth and Urd. The goddess of roses glared at Urd, who in response winked at her, eating one of her sister's cookies. That _witch_ had said the last words aloud, so that everyone could heard them. "I'm not afraid! But since I'm sure it's Urd's fault, she must come with me!" Peorth explained annoyed, then sipped a bit of her tea.

Urd looked at her and the two's glares resulted in sparks flying between them.

Belldandy leaned in, intent on stopping them. "Do you mind if I come too?" She asked, showing off one of her beautiful smiles. The two goddesses looked at her and relented, melting under her gaze.

At that moment, a female voice carried itself into the room from the entrance, resulting in various reactions from those currently present.

"Hello. It's allowed?"

Belldandy smiled happily and made her way to the entrance, Skuld and Keiichi stared after her confused, Urd grinned and Peorth blanched visibly, putting a hand to her mouth.

An idea came to Urd's head and she took the cup out of Peorth's hands and chucked it.

"Quick, under the table," she whispered.

Peorth nodded obeyed, but she didn't miss the evil spark in the eyes of her friend.

Urd follow her and used a spell to raise the height of and lengthen the table to make it more comfortable for her. She then sat down and winked at Skuld, who stared back confused. When Urd gestured to join in, the goddess of the future understood and nodded.

Keiichi pretended to not notice and ignored that duo that was exchanging glances with their accomplices. He didn't want to be involved in something that, he was convinced, would be a fiasco.

Belldandy then entered the room, followed by Lind and a woman from the pedantic who looked at them with a measured gaze. She seemed as gentle as Belldandy though the only difference between the two of them were her gray eyes which reflected something old and intimidating.

The woman's hair was long and blond with cobalt blue four-pointed stars on her cheeks and a spiral on her forehead. The white dress she wore featured a gold stripe and a cape of the same color was fastened with a large round pin at her collarbone.

For Keiichi the fact didn't escape him that the runes written on her clothes and jewelry were anything but decoration. Belldandy's voice roused him from his musings.

"Please Eir sit, you too Lind. There is some tea for you both," said the goddess of the present before heading to the kitchen. The young goddess had noticed that the table had been transfigured and that her guest was missing, but chose not to say anything.

Eir nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you Belldandy, you're always very kind. In contrast to certain goddesses, "she said, glaring at Urd who wasn't there to greet her at the door.

The goddess of the past smiled innocently while trying to remain calm. Every time Eir stared at her she felt nervous. She was the third person that she felt awe in the presence of, at least when it came to authority.

The second was Belldandy and the first was…well, the Almighty.

However when the goddess of medicine took place at the table, her eyes softened and her lips curved into a smile as she looked at Urd. "Well, I know you've made progress my dear," she said, tilting her head as if talking to a child.

At that moment, every fear that Urd held before was forgotten. She flashed the woman a toothy grin and proudly puffed out her chest. "You bet! I can't wait to show you my new potions!"

Eir's expression grew more doting, like a mother towards her precocious child. "Unfortunately, I fear that we will have to save that for another time, as I have other obligations."

Urd's shoulders sagged with disappointment, but she didn't protest.

A moment later Belldandy returned with two cups in hand. "How did you get here? We didn't hear or see any portal," she asked as she handed two full cups of tea to Eir and Lind.

Eir nodded as she accepted the proffered cup. "I got here from Bifrost. I brought Lind with me, just in case," she explained, indicating the Valkyrie who in turn greeted everyone officially with a small smile and simple "hello", before resuming the sipping of her tea.

"Today I came here looking for Peorth, as Yggdrasil indicated she would be here...somewhere..." When the goddess of medicine took notice of Urd and Skuld stretching their legs under the table, she couldn't help but make a puzzled expression.

She wasn't Japanese but as a very old goddess she knew the customs of many civilizations and cultures, and knew for sure that the manners exhibited by the two under the table were not proper.

Keiichi looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Eir turned her attention to the young man. "Oh you must be the mortal who married Belldandy. Very glad," she said, passing him her business card.

He took it with both hands and studied it. It was similar to Belldandy's, plain and white, except that for the drawing: A snake twisted around a goblet.

"I'm Eir, goddess of medicine and the medical chief of Aesir. I knew of all the gods of Asgard long before their births. Every god born after me, of course," she added with a smile.

The boy blushed slightly under her curious gaze. It felt like she was peering into his soul. Maybe she was.

Then he remembered his manners. "Oh uh...I'm Keiichi Morisato, a university student...and … uhm… a mechanic at Whirlwind. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, too," he finished sheepishly.

"Oh, a university student? So young! You make me feel like a granny!" she replied with a good-natured grin as Belldandy let out a chuckle. "Er...yeah, sorry." Keiichi muttered.

Eir stared at him, studying every reaction. "You two are known to Asgard," she said, gesturing to both him and Belldandy, who in turn blushed red as tomatoes, "I am confident that together-"

She was interrupted by Urd and Skuld's snickering.

The goddess of medicine glanced down and saw that the two were trying to hold back laughter, tears pricking the corners of their eyes.

Keiichi, the only one in the know pertaining to the current situation, quickly excused himself and quietly exited the room.

The reason…?

Urd and Skuld had been playing with Peorth under the table on either side of her, pushing the poor goddess to the left and right with their feet, tickling her. Belldandy and the now-absent Keiichi in front of her, as well as Eir and Lind behind her, had been none the wiser.

At one point Urd raised her knee, pushing Peorth up, which resulted in the latter's head hitting the table and biting back a shout. The goddess of roses began to rub her head, glaring at the assailant.

The two sisters could hardly hold back the laughs when they saw everyone else's confused looks.

Skuld then ducked her leg under Peorth who then fell face first to the floor. That time she bit her tongue.

Urd and Skuld couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh openly just as Eir had attempted to resume her thoughts. Urd slapped the table and Skuld even clutched her stomach from the "hilarity".

Eir held a serious look with a slightly furrowed brow. She glanced briefly to Lind, who shrugged in reply, and then to Belldandy, who was just as confused about their behavior.

"Do you mind telling me what you find funny?" Eir directed this question to Urd in a grave voice.

Urd tried to answer her in-between laughs. "Excuse me…(gasp) Eir..we're -hahaha!-playing a game!"

As she said this she tickled Peorth with one foot and acquired a new barrel of laughs after feeling the tormented goddess's reaction, Skuld joining in.

Eir continued to stare, her face growing more severe. She was this young goddess's mentor after all, and as such could smell shenanigans from a mile away.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of reproach at how annoying and immature this behavior was. She expected it from Skuld who was much younger than both of them. But Urd…

Keiichi had returned, seating himself beside Belldandy as if he had never left. "Hey do you run a mental ward, Eir? Because these two goddesses are obviously in need of one." This was meant to be a rhetorical sarcastic comment, but Eir, not understanding the "joke", turned to him to answer thusly:

"No. In Asgard such a thing does not exist. We don't have need of it. We have long used gentler and less invasive methods for mental illness, compared to those on Earth. Medicine isn't even a staple in the field unlike in your world. We heal such troubles with patience and understanding.

"Sometimes it is He Himself who asks to speak with the most resistant or…"hopeless" patients, but our success rate has always been one hundred percent. No one has complained of dissatiscation or remissions; they return to the state they held before treatment was necessary."

Keiichi frowned, a question now surfacing. "Wait a minute, I remember that incident with Belldandy and her mentor..What was that all about?"

Eir smiled again, a touch sad. "There are in fact very rare cases, those in which the Council takes control of. You have no idea the discussions that my allies and I, Urd included, have with the Council in order to avoid such drastic measures."

Her smile then faded to make room for a grievous look. "Unfortunately for Belldandy her care was considerably different though my methods were, and still are, of great excellence. He feared a relapse and decided to utilize more drastic measures." She paused for a moment before continuing, as if mentally choosing her words. "And we could help but agree, though Urd initially didn't approve because she was blinded by anger and sorrow for what happened to her dear sister," she added looking at the hand of Lind which, when the Valkyrie imagined the situation being described, clenched into a tight fist.

"Only after having given her the cure, His Majesty left her in my hands and she stayed with me for past few years, learning the last things she had to." She looked at Belldandy and smiled at her. It was rueful, proud, and a little...apologetic.

Keiichi was surprised by that revelation. Quickly it morphed into curiosity. While the two sisters were dying of laughter for "He knew what", Keiichi couldn't help but ask, "So I guess those who have been under your care were lucky, huh?"

Eir stared at him for a few seconds with a distant look, then glanced at Lind, who turned her sight elsewhere. Belldandy looked down. Then she looked at Urd was intending on leaning over the table to give a high five to Skuld and smiled warmly with eyes full of melancholy. "Yes but the memories of one's past is indelible."

Urd looked at her for a second, confused by the sudden attention. She had been so intent on torturing poor Peorth that she hadn't listened to the discussion before her.

She and her sister poked their heads under the table. Lind raised an eyebrow and sipped her tea, still in the dark and curious as to what they had found so funny before.

Keiichi immediately realized the implications of Eir's words and felt flushed with self-loathing for asking. He turned to Belldandy who was staring at Eir with a look of shared pain.

Eventually Lind's eyes shifted over to the goddess beside her: "Eir, I think what he was doing before was what those on Earth call..what was it again? Oh yes, sarcasm."

Eir stared at her for a few seconds, as if she had just fallen from the clouds. "Oh." Then she looked back at Keiichi with a wry look. "No, I'm afraid that in this case there's nothing to do. You see, it's hereditary…"

As she spoke no one realized that under the table a dangerously euphoric Skuld had pulled out a neobomb from her blouse. Urd and Peorth's eyes widened and they quickly shook their heads.

"...Skuld inherited it from her parents, though I can't exactly say if it was her mother or…"

The goddess of the future threw the bomb to Peorth, who passed it to Urd, who tried to flee but in doing so took a header against the table, biting her lip to keep from screaming. While she rubbed her head she quickly passed the bomb to Peorth, who passed it along to Skuld.

"While Urd...well." The goddess of medicine thought for a few seconds.

Skuld repassed the bomb once more to Peorth, who passed it back again to Urd. To her horror, the young woman watch the small light of the neobomb blink red, signalling that it was about to detonate, so she did the only thing she could and in that situation.

"Urd inherited from her mother, of course." concluded Eir, not bothering to hide the slight annoyance in her voice.

At that moment, Urd and Skuld popped their heads out from beneath the table and with lightning speed the former threw the bomb, which flew over the heads of Eir and Lind before landing in the garden behind some rocks.

Both goddess turned. Keiichi shook his head. Belldandy took advantage of this to give Urd a reproachful look of warning. In response, Urd silently pointed to Skuld, who greeted her shyly with a hand before turning to the goddess, who sold her out with a fist held high, intending to "punish" the girl who ratted her out.

Eir and Lind turned back to the table and Urd adjusted herself, flashing them a nervous smile which puzzled them.

"What was that?" asked Eir, giving Urd a look that said "give me an explanation, now".

"Err...um...a cat toy...?"

A moment later the neobomb exploded, throwing debris in the air all over the garden. Everyone jumped except Lind and Eir; the latter didn't take her eyes off Urd for one second. That made Urd shiver.

Keiichi, Belldandy, and Skuld saw Welsper fly past them like a rocket. "Meoooooooow!"

"Of course you must surely love your cat," said the goddess of medicine, raising an eyebrow.

Urd laughed nervously. "Oh yes, very much. You should have seen Welsper last Christmas. We put him on top of the tree and he glowed very brightly."

Eir wasn't satisfied by the response, but decided to drop the subject and replied with a simple "Hm" before resting her empty cup on the table. "Back to us. I would like to know where Peorth is hiding."

Urd and Skuld looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Urd stepped forward to speak but Eir interrupted her with a wave. "I was asking Belldandy."

Everyone looked to Belldandy.

The goddess of roses put her hand to her mouth and began to chew her nails, sweat dripping down her face. Belldandy couldn't lie.

She paused, seeming to collect her thoughts before answering, "Well yes, today she was here with us..."

Overhearing that, Peorth began to pray while Urd and Skuld snickered again. Lind looked at Eir to see her reaction, but the latter remained silent and bid Belldandy continue.

"But then she disappeared and I haven't seen her off, so I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm sorry, Eir."

Peorth mentally breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

The goddess of medicine levelled her gaze at Belldandy, her gaze unreadable. Eventually her mouth curled into a sincere smile. "Don't worry my dear. I'm sure we'll find her, and faster than you'd think." she added, glancing over to Lind.

Originally Eir's goal had been to leave if she didn't find the goddess in question, but something urged her to remain there, more to watch how this farce would play out than anything else.

No one dared to say anything in reply to her statement. Urd stepped forward. "Satisfy my curiosity. How did you know that Peorth hadn't yet made the secular visit? Did your nurses tell you?"

"No, Lind informed me. She saw that Peorth wasn't well and was worried."

Urd smiled with some irritation in her eyes. "I'm glad to hear it," she said as she launched a kick at Peorth, who was so surprised by this bit of news that she only ducked out of the way at the last moment.

Urd growled when she met air beneath the table but said nothing. Suddenly Eir reached out to the table for a cookie on the tray but in doing so knocked her cup off the floor. It rolled under the table. "Oh, my apologies. I'll fetch it."

Keiichi, under the puzzled look of his wife, stepped away from the table in order to prepare for the worst. Urd and Skuld exchanged a knowing look.

Just as Eir was pulling back the table cloth, Belldandy spoke up. "Wait!"

Eir paused and looked up with dismay at the Norn. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" exclaimed Urd and Skuld in unison. Peorth poked their legs with the stems of two roses and the two sisters cried out, tearing up with grimaces on their faces.

The other goddesses at the table watched their little show perplexedly and Keiichi bit his lip to keep from laughing. When the two had composed themselves, Urd smiled forcibly and raised a leg to kick Peorth, but she ducked out of the way and Urd's foot ended up hitting Skuld instead. "Ouch!" The girl glared daggers at her sister who just shrugged.

Nobody, not even Peorth, realized that Lind had quietly raised up the tablecloth and given a quick once over as to what was actually under there. _Oh..._ she thought with mild surprise.

"What a question. I'll get it, the hospitality is important for me," said Belldandy gallantly.

Seeing that Eir had nothing against it, Belldandy reached down and lifted the cloth to see where the cup could have rolled off to.

When she saw Peorth she tried her best to not look surprised. The goddess of roses handed her the cup and began to mouth the words "thank you".

Belldandy retreated and placed the cup onto the tray. "Thank you, the tea was delicious." Eir said.

Lind finished her tea and also rested her cup, then smiled gratefully at Belldandy. "The same goes for me, thanks."

The middle Norn smiled.

Urd and Skuld pointedly looked at each other meanwhile, the elder raising and lowering her eyebrows suggestively and tapping on the tabletop. After a few seconds of deciphering her intent, the younger nodded and the two smiled slyly.

Peorth, feeling at peace under the table, was then unnerved by the sudden silence from "Chip and Dale".

Before the two could do anything though, Lind conjured up her halberd and with incredible speed shoved it under the table, stabbing Peorth in the backside.

Eir caught on quickly to the sequence of events that was about to unfold and stepped back from the table. Lind, Keiichi and Belldandy retreated as well. Urd and Skuld didn't have enough sense to move away from the table before it launched into the air, hitting them both under the chins.

"OUCH!" Peorth cried, covering her bum.

The two Norns fell back and Belldandy casually cast a spell to redirect the table and the tray with its contents back to their original place.

"Ah! That's where you were!" Eir chirped.

Peorth stood and glared at Skuld and Urd; Gorgeous Rose was floating behind her and she too was furious.

Both goddesses turned away from the ominous aura emanating from them and began to walk.

"You better run!"

They didn't need to be told twice and darted out of the room followed by a raging Peorth.

Lind stared at the scene as it unfolded while her halberd flickered away. Then something snapped and she began cracking up, softly at first, but then gradually becoming louder and louder with her guffaws.

Eir and Keiichi turned surprisedly at her while Belldandy just grinned.

The goddess of medicine looked to Peorth who was beating up her _torturers_, but moreso to Urd because she was older and the brains of the duo.

"Lind."

Lind was too overcome with laughter to respond.

"Lind!" She was immediately beside Eir, completely composed.

The woman nodded, satisfied, and pointed to Peorth. Lind understood and dashed straight for the goddess of roses.

Peorth had turned around just in time to see the human bullet speeding towards her, giving a cry of shock. "AAAH!" She wasted no time in flying away, leaving the two sisters to counting the stars floating around their heads. Peorth was known for her incredible speed without using a broom.

While the Valkyrie was busy chasing Peorth, Belldandy sidled up to Eir. "I'd love to go with you, I'm sure Peorth would be more than happy to have a little company on this trip."

"You're always welcome, my dear. You know that."

The goddess of the present said, "The same applies to you." She turned to her husband. "Keiichi, will you come too?"

"H-Huh? Really? I can really come to Asgard?"

Eir raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Well, for mortals it is forbidden but you are an exception. He has allowed you to go because of your frequent contact with the gods, not to mention you've entered Niflheim previously."

She narrowed her eyes. "And the castle of that _old bag_," she added with irritation.

Keiichi paused a beat, then: "Well in that case I guess I'm coming too!"

Belldandy clasped her hands together with glee. "Wonderful!"

Skuld cheered silently. Finally she had the Temple all to herself. Urd caught this and couldn't resist teasing her sister. "Skuld wants to come too."

The girl's eyes widened and she wailed. "What! Why!?"

"Because one can't leave a kid alone in the house," replied her sister mockingly.

At the word_ kid_ Skuld saw red and pulled out a neobomb from her blouse. "I said. Not. To. Call me. Kid!"

Urd put up her hands to shield herself from the oncoming attack. "Ah! Wait! So you don't care about the ice cream!?"

Skuld paused. "Ice cream?"

Urd smiled slyly behind her arms. "Oh yes. Tons of ice cream from the Earth that Eir hides in her study."

Hearing that, the goddess of medicine again raised an eyebrow. Such nonsense.

"Is it true?" asked the goddess of the future to Eir. She shrugged in response, a gesture that Skuld took as an affirmative. "What are we waiting for then?! Let's go to Asgard!"

The older of the Norns was trying to hold back a laugh when she heard someone shout: "No! Let me go! I'm not going!"

Everyone turned and saw Lind carrying Peorth over her shoulder, who was flialing desperately in an attempt to escape. "Mission accomplished." announced the Valkyrie.

Eir nodded.

"Very well." She had walked out of the living room and into the courtyard where Lind flanked her with Peorth, who was sulking over her shoulder.

Then, a mandala formed in the ground beneath their feet.

"Come on!" Belldandy exclaimed, slipping on her sandals. Her husband followed her and jumped into the mandala with the other two Norns trailing behind.

When they were all in place, Peorth looked over to Eir surprised. "Don't tell me that they're coming too?"

"Why not?"

Suddenly, a ray of light struck the group and Keiichi couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: What to say, i hope Peorth wouldn't become too angry after reading this story.<p>

I've take Eir from the Norse mythology. She's the Goddess of the Medicine, known as a great friend of the Goddess Frigga, and as her teacher too.

In my stories she will be the mentor of Urd. And, like she say in the story, she took care even of Belldandy, after the imprisonment of Celestine.

Anyway, the next chapters will be more fun. I hope you'll enjoy them too.


End file.
